pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Wynaut
Vs. Wynaut is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 7/19/2016. Story Misty, Lanturn, Steven and Armaldo are washed up on a beach, as they begin to stir. They all get up, soar. Their scuba gear is destroyed. Misty: We’re, we’re alive. Steven: Yes. We are. We strayed too far west. I was familiar with that patch of whirlpools and I neglected to warn you guys. My apologies. Misty: You better have found some noteworthy info for leaving us like that! But for now, let’s focus on where are we and where are the others. Steven: Where we are is easy. They look out into the mist, seeing whirlpools surrounding them. Steven: We are on Mirage Island. It’s surrounded by those whirlpools, making navigating through these waters almost impossible. Misty: Is there a chance that the others aren’t on this island? Steven: Not likely. The currents would’ve taken all of us here. Misty: In that case, let’s explore the island. Lanturn, return. Misty returns Lanturn, as she starts heading inland. Steven: We should stick together! (Sighs) It’s understood why she’s mad. Steven chooses a Pokéball, choosing his Beldum. Beldum: Beldum. Steven: Get Metagross. Beldum: Beldum! Beldum flies out to sea, as Steven rushes to catch up to Misty. Max is on a separate section of beach with Marill, who is trying to wake him up. Max finally stirs, getting up. Max: Ugh. Huh?! Max shoots up, looking around. Marill: Marill! Max: Marill! Where is everyone? Marill: (Shaking its head) Marill. Max: Oh, man! We’ve got to find them! Can you hear any of them with your ears? Marill: Mar. Marill closes its eyes, ears perked, focusing intently on listening. It hears rustling in the grass, as Marill opens its eyes, running off into the forest. Max: Hey! Wait for me! Max struggles to climb over palm tree trunks and get through bushes, going after Marill. Marill stops, letting Max catch up as it looks up, confused. Marill: Mar? Max: What? Max looks up, as he sees Brendan out cold, being carried over the bushes. What is carrying him is obscured, as they head further inland. Following shortly afterwards, is Gorebyss being carried over the bushes as well. Max: What the? Max and Marill follow after them, coming to a clearing. A brigade of Wynauts are carrying Brendan and Gorebyss, as they march. Wynaut: Wy, naut! Wy, naut! Wy, naut! Wy, naut! The Wynaut stop at a river, as a chain of Wynaut swing from a tree, grabbing onto Brendan. They swing him high into the air and let go over the rushing river below. Max screams in fear, as another chain of Wynaut catch Brendan, swinging him over to another group of Wynaut, which carry him off. They do the same thing with Gorebyss, as Max and Marill run over. Max: Hey! Brendan! Wake up! One of the Wynauts looks at Max, going up to him. Wynaut: Wynaut? Max: Wynaut? That’s my brother! Do you think you can get me over there? Wynaut stares at Max and Marill for a moment, as if contemplating. It then looks to the sky. Wynaut: WY, NAUT! The Wynaut chain grabs Max, him screaming as he’s swung around and sent flying to the other side, the Wynaut gently putting him down. Marill comes shortly afterwards, it freaking out from the experience. The Wynaut that Max talked to swings over next, and grabs Max’s hand, leading him on. End Scene Ian is sitting on the beach, his expression dazed and out of focus, him staring out to open sea. Marshtomp nudges at Ian, trying to get a response. Marshtomp: Marshtomp! Marshtomp, marsh! Marshtomp tugs on Ian’s arm, though he still doesn’t respond. Marshtomp looks worried, when its head fin twitches, as if detecting something. Marshtomp gives Ian a pained expression, as it runs off to search for the source. Ian’s eyes stare into the mist, as two silhouette forms in them. They have a round body and wing like extensions, along with long necks. Silhouette 1: (Female Voice) You possess strength. Pure, ideal strength. Silhouette 2: (Male Voice) You may be able to control the power and withstand it. Others who would be consumed by greed, or whose ideals have been led astray. Silhouette 1: Wait for us to come for you. It will be at the eve of destruction, and you must be ready. Ian blinks his eyes, as the silhouettes are gone. He rubs his eyes, looking for a sign of them. Ian: Was that, a hallucination? Am I going mad? Misty: Ian! Marshtomp leads Misty and Steven towards Ian, as Misty runs over and hugs Ian. Ian doesn’t respond, as Steven gets in front of him, looking in his eyes. Steven: He looks out of it. He probably has some form of the decompression sickness, or bends. Misty: Can we help him? Steven: Not here. Once Metagross brings the yacht, we can get him to a doctor. Misty: So, we need to find Max and Brendan soon. Steven: Go see if you and Marshtomp can find them. I’ll stick with him. Misty: Right. Come on, Marshtomp. Marshtomp: (Worried) Marsh. Misty and Marshtomp head inland, as Steven keeps examining Ian. Brendan wakes up, groggy. Brendan: Ugh. Feels like I was hit by a truck. Max: Hit by a whirlpool. Close enough. Brendan sees Max, Marill, Gorebyss and dozens of Wynauts sitting in a cave with him, Brendan confused. Brendan: Whoa. Gorebyss: Gore! Gorebyss nuzzles up to the Brendan, Brendan petting it. Brendan: Hey there. Max: Finally! I was worried you weren’t going to wake up! Brendan: Where are we? Max: Some island. These Wynauts took care of you and Gorebyss. Brendan: Really? Gorebyss: Goree, goree. Brendan: In that case, thank you. Wynaut: Wynaut! The main Wynaut walks forward, offering Brendan a Liechi Berry. Brendan and Max’s stomach rumble at the sight of it. Brendan: Well, don’t mind if I do. Brendan swipes the Liechi Berry, as Max looks concerned. Max: Uh, Brendan? That’s actually… Brendan take a bite of it, satisfied by its sweet taste. A moment later his face scrunches up from the bitter taste, slightly choking. He spits it out, spitting repeatedly. Brendan: Ew! What was that?! Max: A Liechi berry. Not the best taste, but they are some of the best berries to use for making Pokéblocks. Brendan: Really?! In that case, let’s get ourselves a handful! Wynaut, think you can show us the way? Wynaut: Wynaut! Misty and Marshtomp traverse through the forest, when Marill comes running towards them, leaping into Misty’s arms. Misty: Marill! Misty hugs Marill, as it rubs up agains her. Misty: Marill! I was so worried! Are you alright? (Gasps) Where’s Max? Marill: Marill! Marill leads Misty and Marshtomp inland, to find Brendan and Max holding a woven basket as Wynaut drops Liechi berries into it. Brendan: Excellent, Wynaut! This is great! Wynaut: Wy! Wy! Misty: What are you two doing?! Brendan and Max look at Misty, just noticing she was there. Brendan: Misty! Look here! Liechi berries! I’ll be able to make the best Pokéblocks… Misty: Ian is sick, and you two are playing around?! March your butts to the beach, now! Max: Sick? But he never gets sick! Misty: Exactly! Now hustle! Brendan: Okay. Bye Wynaut! Thanks for everything! Brendan looks up, seeing Wynaut was gone. Brendan picks his basket up, straining under the weight, and carries it after Misty and Max. As they arrive at the beach, they see Steven’s yacht floating through the air, his Shiny Metagross using Psychic to lift it. Psyduck is waving frantically on the deck, as Beldum looks down at them. Wingull flies down, landing on Ian’s shoulder, who still doesn’t respond. Wingull: Wing? Wingull blasts Ian in the face with Water Pulse, snapping him to his senses. Ian: Huh? What? Ian looks at Wingull, who nuzzles up to him. Ian strokes her. Ian: Hey girl. Metagross puts the yacht down on the beach, Steven helping Ian get aboard. The others get on, as Metagross lifts the yacht again with Psychic, flying over the whirlpools. Brendan: What a weird place. I’ll have to come back someday. See if I can find that Wynaut. Wynaut: (Muffled) Wynaut? Brendan looks at his basket of Liechi Berries, as Wynaut pops out, startling him. Wynaut: Wynaut! Brendan: Why are you here?! Wynaut: Wynaut, wy! Steven: It seems like that Wynaut is fond of you, and wants to join you. Brendan: Really? Wynaut: Wy! Brendan: Well, alright then! Brendan pulls out a Pokéball, and captures Wynaut. Brendan: I caught, a Wynaut! Steven: Good. Now, let’s get Ian to a hospital. Main Events * The group ends up on Mirage Island. * Ian gets a form of the bends from the fast resurfacing from the previous episode. * Ian sees the silhouettes of Latias and Latios. * Brendan obtains a bunch of Liechi Berries. * Brendan catches a Wynaut. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Steven Stone Pokémon * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Lanturn (Misty's) * Marill (Misty's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Gorebyss (Brendan's) * Wynaut (Brendan's, newly caught) * Armaldo (Steven's) * Beldum (Steven's) * Metagross (Steven's, shiny) * Wynaut (several) * Latias (silhouette) * Latios (silhouette) Trivia * This episode was inspired by the Mirage Island of Gen III. * This episode marks the debut of Latias and Latios. * Despite Wobbuffet being one of my all time favorite Pokémon, it is Brendan who catches Wynaut, not Ian. This is due the more comedic nature of the Pokémon from the anime. * Ian receives a severe injury for the first time, getting the bends. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Eon Duo arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc